Todo cambió bajo la lluvia
by Lluvia Malfoy Snape
Summary: Harry decidió dejarlo todo atrás con la lluvia como único testigo de su desgracia. Diez años más tarde y con una vida establecida, deverá revolver entre los recuerdos de su pasado, vara vivir tranquilo en un nuevo presente. Slash y mpreg


oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_Todo cambió bajo la lluvia_

_SumariHarry dejó atrás algo más que una vida un día de lluvia, pero su nueva vida se ve trastocada y tendrá que regresar al sitio que abandonó años atrás. Seguirá con su presente, para avanzar hacía el futuro, recordando tristemente su pasado. _

_Disclaimersolo me pertenecen aquellos personajes que no son nombrados en ninguno de los seis libros publicados actualmente **de J.K. Rowling**, así como la trama. El resto de personajes y todo lo relacionado directa o indirectamente con Harry Potter son de dicha autora y a demás hay elementos **de** **la Warner Bross**. Yo solo lo he tomado prestado **sin fin de lucro **y para mi propia **diversión y entretenimiento**, así como el de los lectores. _

_Advertenciaseste fic contiene **relaciones** **entre personas del mismo sexo y embarazos masculinos**, queda bajo tu responsabilidad continuar leyendo. Si no soportas las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, las personas de otras razas o eres menor de edad, mejor no sigas leyendo. _

_NotaEste fic tiene algo de **Universo alterno **ya que para que me cuadrara he tenido **que omitir los sucesos del quinto y el sexto libro**, aunque si hago mención de cosas concretas del libro de _Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix _y del libro_ Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, _libro que ya me he leído (¡Al fin!), pero **spoilers no **se verán por ahora. _

_Nota2cuando esté escrito **en cursiva **y sea parte de una conversación significa que la persona que habla ha **cambiado de idioma**. Cuando esté entre **comillas** y **cursiva** significa que hay una **conversación vía telefónica** y cuando el texto esté entre el signo del **dólar **y **curvisa **, querrá decir que se habla en **pársel** y cuando se encuentren mucho **texto en cursiva** es que hay un **flash back**. _

_Aquí tenéis el capítulo, _

_Espero que os guste. _

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo 

_**Prólogo: **__cuando la primera gota cayó al suelo, él levantó la vista al cielo, dejando que la suave lluvia mojara su rostro. Segundos después volvió a fijar sus ojos en el aquel lugar. Giró sobre si mismo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo dejando atrás algo más que una vida_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Todo cambió bajo la lluvia**_

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Una vida**

El sonido del despertador lo sacó, bastante bruscamente para su gusto, del mundo de Morfeo, donde segundos antes se encontraba tan tranquilo. Sin abrir los ojos aún, palpó con su mano izquierda,en un gesto perezoso y con un gruñido, la mesita de noche, hasta dar con el dichoso y odiado por la mayoría de personas normales, para que negar lo evidente, aparatito.Pasó la mano por los diferentes objetos de encima de la mesita y finalmente encontró el despertador. Después de pararlo, se quedó unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez de la cama y de la tranquilidad. Cuando por fin se decidió a abrir sus cansados ojos se encontró con la oscuridad. Suspiró resignado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, bostezando. Se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa de color blanco roto, y caminó, casi arrastrando los pies, hasta la ventana de su habitación. Apartó un poco las cortinas blancas, con dos rayas horizontales en crema y subió la persiana para ver que aun estaba amaneciendo.

Bostezó de nuevo y cerró los ojos al tiempo que abría la ventana. El aire fresco otoñal refrescó su rostro notoriamente.Le despejó la mente. Sin abrir los ojos todavía, disfrutó unos minutos del aire fresco, trayéndole recuerdos de tiempos pasados que por una vez no desechó. Volvió a abrirlos y observó la tranquilidad de la calle por las mañanas. Muchas persianas estaban bajadas aún y no se sentía el habitual sonido de los motores de los coches o de las motos o los murmullos de la gente, sólo el maullar de los gatos y algún que otro pájaro cantando felizmente y ajeno al mundo.

Con una expresión de fastidio, se giró y caminó hasta su cama. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de volver a meterse dentro y dormir el resto del día. Mordiéndose el labio para no caer en la tentación, situó el cubre cama color crema con dos rayas verticales en blanco, a juego con las cortinas, al final de la cama para que se ventilara y refrescara antes de hacerla. Después se acercó a la cómoda color chocolate, a conjunto con las mesitas de noche, el armario empotrado, las dos sillas, el cabezal de la cama y los marcos de los cuadros. Sacó de la cómoda una camisa negra de manga larga, que en vez de llevar los habituales botones, se abrochaba con una cremallera plateada y metálica, fría al tacto. Seguidamente se acercó al armario, que más bien era una habitación con puertas corredizas de madera de caoba, que se cerraban con una llave dorada de la cual colgaban unos hilos de seda negra.

El armario por dentro estaba lleno de estanterías y barras con perchas en las cuales había diferentes pantalones. En algunas estanterías había suaves toallas de felpa de suaves colores, como verde pastel, azul cielo, rosa salmón, blanco perlado, amarillo crema, violeta... También había pantalones de vestir, formales, informales, vaqueros, de deporte... La mayoría eran de colores oscuros. Verde esmeralda, azul marino, negro, gris oscuro, gris claro, plateados, rojo sangre, marrón chocolate, marrón casi negro, aunque el que más abundaba era el color negro. En otra parte de la habitación había algunos abrigos y chaquetas, de colores también oscuros, y algunos tostados, como el amarillo o el naranjay los pasteles, como el verde o el azul. Había largas y cortas, de pana, de cuero, de piel, de plumas... Aunque él se dirigió directamente a los pantalones.

Después de unos minutos escogió unos sencillos pantalones negros de entre tiempo que se le adherían a las piernas, mostrando los músculos de éstas y un cinturón de cuero negro, con tres hileras de cuadros metálicos de un centímetro cada unos, más o menos. De unos cajones dentro del mismo armario, cogió unos bóxer negros y unos calcetines típicamente masculinos, también en negro.

Al acabar de escoger su atuendo, entró en el baño el cual era todo verde claro y blanco. Bastante grande, con una bañera rectangular en blanco donde cabrían perfectamente cuatro personas sin problemas, y una ducha para dos personas por su tamaño, un lavabo masculino colgado en la pared y otro en el suelo, todos en blanco con una suave cenefa en verde formando unas burbujas de agua, y el lavamanos, junto con un mueble de metacrilato donde había algunas toallas blancas y caros perfumes masculinos. También había un vaso con un solitario cepillo de dientes junto a la pasta de dientes.

Dejó toda la ropa limpia encima de un taburete-baúl de color blanco, extendió una toalla de baño en el suelo y se fue sacando el pijama de seda negra. Primero la camisa dejando ver unos hermosos tatuajes en su espalda. Un lince negro, situado justo en el centro, durmiendo placidamente, aunque con sus orejas levantadas, atento a cualquier sonido. En el omoplato izquierdo tenía tatuado un cachorro de lince jugando con sus paras delanteras con una bola de lana de color negro. En el derecho había otro, igualmente pequeño, intentando tocar una mariposa con su patita y mirándola curiosa. En el hombro izquierdo, en la parte delantera, había una pluma negra y de la punta salía una cota de sangre roja que iba debajo de la pluma, donde había escrito_ Ángeles negros._ Al ver el tatuaje a través del espejo recordó la _AN_, un grupo de jóvenes al que perteneció cuando era más joven. En su ceja derecha tenía un pirsing de titanio blanco. Otro adornaba la parte izquierda de su labio inferior, más o menos a un centímetro por debajo. En la oreja izquierda llevaba un zarcillo de platino. Su ombligo estaba rodeado por una serpiente negra.

Se quietó el pantalón y mostró otro par de tatuajes en su tobillo izquierdo. Eran unas letras japonesas escritas en rojo sangre. Depositó el pantalón en el suelo, junto al resto de la ropa, y puso sus pies encima de la alfombra de delante de la ducha. Corrió la mampara. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y mientras esperaba que el agua s calentase, se quitó el bóxer. Puso una mano debajo del agua y cuando notó que ya estaba suficientemente templada, se metió dentro de la ducha. Dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo libremente. Cuando creyó que ya se encontrada bastante mojado, cogió de una pequeña estantería un bote de shampoo de brea de hulla y se lavó el cabello. Cuando el shampoo se convirtió en espuma, agarró el gel y puso un poco en una esponja suave y azul, llenando la estancia de un delicioso olor a limón. Algo lentamente se pasó la esponja por su cuerpo.

Varios minutos después se enjuagó todo el jabón con el agua algo más fría para acabar de despertarse. Salió de la ducha y se secó más deprisa el cuerpo con una de las toallas del mueble de metacrilato. Luego se la ató a la cintura y con otra más pequeña se secó su pelo. Después, aun desnudo, se lavó los dientes y finalmente se vistió. Aun con el pelo mojado, se ató su larga cabellera, más o menos por la mitad de la espalda, con una cinta de cuero marrón oscuro, aunque más bien parecía negra y apenas se distinguía entre sus hebras de seda negra.

Salió del baño, no sin antes dejarlo todo recogido, limpio y perfumado. Después de hacer la cama y recoger varias cosas del resto de la casa, acogió un abrigo largo, negro, hasta las rodillas y una bufanda grisácea y se la puso, aunque solo se abrochó los tres primeros botones del abrigo. Agarró una maleta de encima de una de las sillas del recibidor y las lavas y salió de su casa procurando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta. Llamó al ascensor que había justo delante de su puerta y cuando se abrió entró al tiempo que le daba a la _S_ de subterráneo.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al aparcamiento del edificio se encontró con una de las vecinas chismosas que le sonrió dablemente. Le devolvió la sonrisa sin extrañarse que estuviera despierta a las siete y media de la mañana. Era de lo más normal encontrarse con alguna de las vecinas merodeando a tempranas horas de la mañana o a altas horas de la noche por la escuela. Todo por un buen cotilleo. En varias ocasiones él había sido la comidilla del barrio, pero su discreción no permití que alguna de aquellas cotillas supiera de su vida personal y privada.

−Buenos días, joven. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? −preguntó con su tono más dulce−. Yo hoy me he levantado con un terrible dolor de _juanetes _−evidentemente sus males siempre entraban en todas las conversaciones. Al parecer entre ellas, porque todas eran mujeres de más de sesenta años, competían para ver quien tenía peor enfermedad−. María, la del cuarto del bloque de al lado, me ha dicho que me tome algunas pastillas o que vaya al podólogo −continuó hablando la mujer, sin dejarle decir nada a él, no que quisiera hablar, igualmente−. ¿Tú que me recomiendas? −Abrió la boca para decir algo−. creo que es mejor meter los pies en agua con sal −pero de nada sirvió. La mujer continuó hablando−, aunque…

−Siento interrumpirla señora Mercedes, pero tengo que ir a trabajar −dijo antes de que empezara ha hablar de sus remedios contra los _juanetes. _La mujer sonrió y entró en el ascensor que acababa de llamar. Suspiró aliviado y se dirigió a su vehículo. Un SEAT León dos puertas verde metálico, con luces de neón y algunos trucos ilegales más que le habían costado buena parte de su sueldo mensual. Se metió en él y después de arrancarlo encendió en CD y comenzó a escucharse la música Evanescence, _Going Under_.

Salió del parking de su edificio y anduvo por las calles de la ciudad hasta salir la carretera. Veinte minutos más tarde llegó a otra ciudad mucho más grande y transitada. Cuando en la radio, que había encendido dieron las ocho, aparcó el coche en la zona reservada para los trabajadores del hospital. Apagó la radio, sacó la llave y salió de su coche. Lo cerró automáticamente y con la chaqueta y el maletín en la mano y a bufanda suelta en su cuello, entró al hospital, saludando a todo el personal que se encontraba. Cuando llegó a su consulta, situada en la tercera planta, varios pacientes le saludaron alegremente, Después de ponerse la bata y el aparato para auscultar y revisar por encima los expedientes que le había dado su enfermera al llegar, se preparó para un largo día de ocho horas, más una y media de descanso.

Dos horas más tarde llegó el primer descanso, el cual recibió con una sonrisa. Cerró su consulta por dentro y se apalancó, literalmente, en su cómoda silla. Le dolía todo y solo llevaba dos horas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Los volvió ha abrir, notando que tenía hambre. Abrió el primer cajón de su mesa de color gris, sabiendo que allí había una chocolatina. La sacó después de revolver algunos papeles, y se la comió lentamente, disfrutando el dulce sabor a chocolate y caramelo. Mientras lo hacía, miró distraído el cajón abierto y encontró una foto que hacía tiempo que no veía. Entrecerró los ojos y la sacó, olvidando por completo la chocolatina. La miró de cerca y sonrió nostálgicamente.

Cayó en la cuando de algo en el momento en que sus recuerdos invadieron su mente. Ya habían pasado diez años de aquella fatídica noche de lluvia y tormenta donde su vida cambió por completo, dando un brusco giro. Diez fabulosos años que no tenían nada que ver con su antigua vida. Lejos de todo lo que una vez vivió, ya no quedaban rastros de lo que una vez, hacía ya diez años, fue. No, ya no era aquel niño de cristal y oro que una vez consideraron un héroe y pusieron sobre sus frágiles hombros el mundo.

Ahora era un hombre de veinticinco años. Alto, de larga cabellera negra, casi siempre recogida en una coleta baja, de ojos verde esmeralda, envidiados y anhelados por muchos. Los años habían acentuado su belleza, haciéndolo muy atractivo. Sus hombros se ensancharon, su musculatura se desarrolló y su rostro dejó de ser aniñado para volverse más maduro, conservando ese aire de inocencia y ternura que siempre lo había acompañado y jamás lo abandonó a pesar de las atrocidades que sus ojos habían visto, haciéndolo, si cabía, más atractivo de lo que ya era, pues en esas dos esferas verdes se mezclaba la madurez y la inocencia.

Tatuajes y pirsings adornaban su cuerpo, producto de su época de rebeldía: _el yo contra el mundo_ y eso provocaba que ya no diera la sensación de ser una persona vulnerable y débil que daban ganas de meter entre algodones para mantenerlo protegido, llevando siempre ropas de varias tallas más grande, que lo hacían ver desdichado. Seguía siendo dulce y tierno, a pesar de que por su aspecto físico y su forma de vestir; ropas negras, pirsings, tatuajes, collares y pulseras de púas, la gente se llevaba una primera impresión bastante impactante. Su personalidad pegaba más bien poco con su aspecto, todo ello resultado de varios años de estar rodeado de gente que vestía de manera gótica, costumbre de la cual no pudo ni quiso deshacerse.

Salió de sus recuerdos al darse cuenta de que su hora de descanso había acabado. Guardó la foto y de un bocado se acabó la chocolatina. Volvió a abrir la puerta y empezó de nuevo a trabajar. A la una y media llegó su hora de comida, así que decidió bajar a la cafetería del hospital. Allí se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros.

−Vaya Jeamy, hasta que apareces −se mofó uno de los doctores de urgencias. Un hombre de más de cincuenta años, a pesar de que juraba y perjuraba tener cuarenta y cinco. Con el pelo canoso y una barriga del tamaño de un globo aerostático, y luego era ese tipo de doctores los que decían que se debía comer sano. Como todos los de urgencias, llevaba el traje azul y la bata blanca.

−La gente normal solemos trabajar −esta vez fue el quien habló con ironía al tiempo que cogía un sándwich y un zumo de la nevera reservada para los médicos−. ¿Algo interesante? −Preguntó antes de sentarse en un sitio que le dejaron libre. Desenvolvió su sándwich de atún, lechuga y aceitunas.

−Neee… Lo de siempre. Viejas con "dolor" −hizo las comillas con los dedos índice y corazón para darle el sentido de ironía. Muchas veces, la gente mayor iba a urgencias por un simple dolor de muelas o utilizaban el edificio como centro de reuniones− de cabeza o un tic en los ojos. Lo más interesante ha sido una mujer que se ha cortado en el brazo cortando jamón ibérico… ¿O me ha dicho que era de bellota…? Bah, no importa −explicó−. ¿Y tú¿Algo interesante? −Negó con la cabeza ya que tenía la boca llena.

−Señores, accidente de tráfico. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible −dijo una de las doctoras que en ese momento estaba de guardia−. Han contado tres adultos heridos y dos niños −informó, dando a entender que necesitaban pediatras. Todos, incluido Jeamy, dejaron su comida a media y corrieron hasta la entrada de urgencias en el momento que una ambulancia llegaba. Los del Sammur bajaron una camilla donde había un niño.

−Varón, seis años. Para cardiaca hace quince minutos. Hemos conseguido estabilizarlo. Tiene el pulso muy lento. Hematomas en el lado derecho del cuerpo y dos costillas rotas. Una de ella está perforando el pulmón izquierdo −informaron los médicos que iban en la ambulancia.

−Des este me encargo yo −dijo mientras se ponía al lado de la camilla− llevémoslo al box 1

Cuatro horas más tarde salió del box uno más cansado que nunca, aunque al menos el niño ya no estaba al filo de la muerte. Después de poner la bata, la mascarilla, el gorro y los guantes en el cubo de la ropa, entró a la sala de médicos. Otro día más sin comer. No era sano y menos siendo un médico, pero no lo podía evitar. Se estiró en el sofá. Le dolía bastante la cabeza y tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Su enfermera entró en ese momento.

−Doctor McErwan¿se encuentra usted bien? −preguntó preocupada al ver a su joven jefe algo pálido. Sabía que le hombre odiaba más que nada estar en urgencias ya que durante las prácticas, realizadas en un hospital de urgencias, vio morir demasiadas personas, por eso, cuando le ofrecieron el puesto de pediatra de planta y consulta interna, aceptó con un sí rotundo, aunque a veces, como hoy, ser requería su presencia en él−. Vete −le ordenó, recibiendo una mirada extrañada−. He anulado todas las vivistas de hoy, así que te puedes marchar sin problemas −informó la joven rubia de ojos color miel.

Agradecido, le sonrió y salió de allí mientras un bostezo salía de su boca, perdiéndose la sonrisa divertida de la enfermera. Entró en su despacho y sin recoger nada, se puso la chaqueta, cogió su maletín, metiendo dentro lo necesario y dejó el hospital para dirigirse a su casa.

Vivía en otro pueblo, situado a veinte minutos de la provincia de Tarragona. Valls, el cual era un pueblo de unos veinticinco mil habitantes. Durante la semana siempre había mucho ajetreo, aunque no tanto como en Tarragona, y mucho menos como en Barcelona, en ese sentido era más aburrido y tranquilo. Los coches iban y venían todo el día por la ciudad, y más si era hora punta, más o menos sobre las nueve de la mañana. En cambio en fin de semana se quedaba completamente desierto. La gente solía irse a Tarragona de compras o a la playa en el buen tiempo. Los sábados por la tarde, el único sitio donde se podía ver a alguien era en los supermercados, ya que el resto de las tiendas, así como la calle, permanecían desiertos. Y ni que hablar del verano. Agosto era el mes en el que se le podía llamar un pueblo fantasma en toda regla. La mitad de las tiendas estaban cerradas y la otra mitad solo abría por las mañana y los que se atrevían a abrir por la tarde, a mitades del mes, desistían sabiendo que no obtendrían ni clientela ni ganancias, pues todos los habitantes estaban ya de vacaciones. Solo los días tres y cuatro del mes más caluroso del año se podía presenciar una aglomeración de coches y personas. Era la fiesta llamada "Firagost". Un nombre muy original, si señor. Vendría a significar fiesta de agosto, pero en catalán, idioma parecido al español pero más… abierto.

El catalán era el idioma oficial de Cataluña, una de las diecisiete comunidades autónomas de España. Situada justo en el norte, tocando a Francia y al mar Mediterráneo. Cataluña se dividía en cuatro provincias, como el resto de las comunidades de la Península Ibérica, Tarragona, considerara patrimonio Universal por sus construcciones de los Romanos, Barcelona, conocida mundialmente por las Olimpiadas celebradas en la ciudad en 1992, Girona y Lérida. Andorra, un país independiente que siglos atrás perteneció a Cataluña también tocaba al país.

Finalmente llegó a Valls. Aparcó el coche en el parking del edificio y subió el ascensor que lo llevó hasta el séptimo piso, el cual era solo uno, al contrario del resto de los pisos donde había cuatro viviendas bastante grandes ya de por si. Arriba del todo solo estaba la suya y era cinco veces más grande que el resto de piso debido a que los metros de pasillo y escalera que perdían las otras casas, él los ganaba. Sacó las llaves de su caso y las introdujo en la cerradura. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello rojizo oscuro y mechas rubias de diferentes tonalidades, largos hasta los hombros y algo más alta que él, pues en su juventud había sido modelo y a pesar de sus años tenía una figura esterilizada y unos pechos firmes, gracias a la silicona. El perfil de los labios tatuados en marrón oscuro, al igual que los ojos. En realidad, la mujer no apartentaba tener más de veinticinco años.

−¡Julieta! −saludó el moreno con las cejas levantadas en un gesto interrogante. La mujer murmuró un "tengo prisa" y se fue. El ojiverde se quedó estático con la llave todavía en la puerta, la mano levantada, al igual que sus cejas y una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Vario segundos después, reaccionó y entró en su casa cerrando la puerta tras él. Dejó las llaves en el mueble del recibidor, al igual que el abrigo, la bufanda y la cartera y entró en la cocina, donde se encontró todo en un completo desorden. Había un fuerte olor a algo que le resultaba lejanamente familiar. Había varios vasos llenos de diversas sustancias de diferentes colores, pero con el mismo olor. En la olla exprés burbujeaba otra sustancia de color ámbar y muy espesa. También había cuchillos y restos de ingredientes, como cáscaras de nueces, hojas de lechuga y algo que parecía una araña o lo que quedaba de ella. Dentro del fregadero había más útiles de cocina como cucharas, tenedores, paletas, coladores, etc.

Gruñó justo en el momento en que dos niñas idénticas de rostros angelicales, más no sus ojos que mostraban un brillo de picardía y travesura, hacían acto de aparición. En sus manos llevaban botes de cristal con extrañas sustancias dentro.

−Hola papi −saludaron las dos naturalmente, antes de subirse a un cajón de madera, pues no llegaban a la olla sin él. Una de ellas destapó uno de los botes y echó en la olla tras de las cuatro cosas que había dentro del frasco. La otra cogió un cucharón de madera y removió la sustancia en contra de las agujas del reloj. Después de seis vueltas, paró. El padre las observaba entre preocupado, extrañado y divertido.− Ahora tocan los ojos de rata −dijeron las pequeñas a la vez.

Sin hacer ninguna mueca de asco por los ojos del animal, como sería lo más normal, cogieron uno cada una del interior de un tuperware y lo echaron juntas a la olla. Su contenido expulsó algo de gas ligeramente azulado. Regularon el fuego, ante la mirada atenta de su padre, que las vigilaba para que no se hicieran daño o en su defecto, explotaran el edificio. La que estaba a la izquierda removió de nuevo su contenido mientras la otra introducía lo que parecían pétalos de rosa negra. Segundos después un "puf" le indicó que lo que quisiera que estuvieran preparando, ya estaba listo. Pararon el fuego antes de verter el contenido con un cazo una pequeña en un baso limpio. Ya tenían siete vasos llenos.

−¿Se puede saber que hacéis? −preguntó más curioso que preocupado ya. Sus hijas eran muy inteligentes, demasiado para su propio bien y el de muchos, y su preocupación era en vano ya que ellas, a pesar de su corta edad, eran conscientes de todo lo que hacían. Realizaban muchas travesuras, pero nunca para dañar deliberadamente a nadie. Medían cada paso que daban, sabedoras de que con sus bromas o travesuras podían dañar a alguien. Calculaban con una mente fría impropia para unas niñas de tan corta edad, hasta el detalle más insignificante de sus actos. Nunca dejaban las cosas a medias. Eran curiosas y observadoras. Difícilmente se les escapaba algo. Analizaban las cosas con cuidado, hasta hallar las conclusiones acertadas o resolvían un problema. No les importaba comenzar de cero para llegar a u objetivo y su corta edad demostraba lo contrario. Aun todo eso, ellas se comportaban como las niñas traviesas que eran cuando la situación no requería su madurez, poco típica de los niños de su edad, y sabían cuando usarla o cuando reír, llorar, o como comportarse delante de las diferentes situaciones.

−Intentamos encontrar un brebaje para que la gente diga lo que sien te en lo más hondo de su corazón hacía la persona con la que habla. Aunque intentamos que solo sean los sentimientos como el cariño, la ternura e incluso el amor, pero no la indigencia, la molestia o el odio −explicó la gemela que estaba revisando un vaso con una sustancia aguamarina.

−Si la persona que toma el brebaje siente algún sentimiento negativo hacía otra persona, la poción no surgirá efecto alguno. En cambio si siente cariño, ternura o amor pero no filial, sino de amantes, este lo revelará todo sin darse cuenta −explicó la otra con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que pasó desapercibido por el padre, quien las miró sorprendido. Dos pares de esmeraldas los miraron sonriendo y dándole a entender que no obtendría mucha más información.

Después de indicarles que recogieran lo que podían, que el resto lo haría el, se fue a su habitación y se estiró un rato en su mullida cama. Minutos después decidió darse un relajante baño, aunque antes se cercioró de que sus hijas no hicieran ninguno otra poción en su cocina. Para su sorpresa, sus hijas lavaban tranquilamente los platos mientras hablaban sobre sus tareas de clase. Sonrió y entró en su baño, donde ya tenían la ropa limpia preparada. Se acercó a la bañera y abrió el grifo de agua caliente y un poco el de agua fría de manera que salió templada, o más bien tirando a caliente. Se fue desvistiendo lentamente hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Cuando la bañera estuvo por la mitad, vertió sales de baño con olor a menta que tiñeron el agua de un sutil verde claro. Se metió dentro cuando estuvo más o menos llena. Al sentir el calor y a la vez el frescor del agua, sus músculos se relajaron de tal manera que sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormido.

_Un hombre vestido completamente de blanco miraba a la débil figura con verdadero asco. Aquel hombre que aparentaba ser un ángel, era un verdadero demonio frío y arrogante. Sus ojos lo reflejaban, al igual que su pose altiva. Se acercó lentamente al joven que yacía en el suelo, con una sonrisa de puso asco en su rostro. A las espaldas del hombre, una mujer gritaba angustiada algo que no lograba entender, aunque algunas palabras sueltas llegaban hasta sus oídos. Crío. Hijo. Sea. Déjalo. Daño. Mi. _

_La imagen cambió mostrando la sobra de una mujer que lo miraba con ternura, intentando ocultar un profundo dolor y una gran angustia, ocasionada por algo que no lograba saber. Detrás de la mujer, un joven lo miraba asustado e intentaba hablar con la mujer. El joven se acercó y le pasó una mano por la frente, diciendo algo sobre fiebre alta. La mujer, preocupada y nerviosa miró para todos los lados, claramente sin saber que hacer. Un ruido la sobresaltó. Era la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, que se había abierto de un golpe._

Despertó de golpe. Sus ojos se dañaron a causa de la luz y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Se llevó una mano a la frente y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba en la bañera. Se había quedado dormido, pensó frustrado. Con un nudo en el estómago se lavó la cabeza y el cuerpo y cinco minutos después salió del baño vestido con ropa de estar por casa que consistía en un pantalón de chándal negro a juego con la chaqueta y ambos con dos finas rayas blancas a cada lado. Aun con el nudo pero esta vez en su garganta, se dirigió al salón y se estiró en el sofá dispuesto a leer un libro, pero sus hijas le interrumpieron la actividad.

−¿Papi, por qué no vamos a Reus a cenar? −preguntó una de ellas sabiendo que su padre se sentía algo mal. Su mirada y sus gestos cansados lo reflejaban como un libro abierto y con dibujos gráficos−. mañana no tienes que trabajar y le tendrá bien salir…

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

La mujer de cabellos castaños y algo alborotados llegó a su casa bastante cansada. Lo primero que hizo al entrar en el cálido hogar fue estirarse en el sofá agotada. Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con el diario _El Profeta _encima de la mesa de té que había delante del sofá. Para alegar la mente del trabajo decidió leerlo, pues por la mañana no le había dado tiempo. Nada más ver la primera plana se tensó.

_**Diez años de paz y desaparición**_

_Empiezan las celebraciones del décimo aniversario de paz en el mundo Mágico._

_Esta semana ha dado comienzo la fiesta del décimo aniversario de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, por lo tanto, el décimo aniversario de paz en el mundo Mágico, que también honorará a quien nos regaló esta tranquilidad, Harry Potter, desaparecido hace ya diez años por causas desconocidas._

_El niño que vivió y joven que venció desapareció el mismo día en que la batalla final llegó a su fin, dando como vencedor al lado de la luz._

_Los meses posteriores su búsqueda fue lo más hablado. Muchos fueron los que pensaron que el joven Potter había sido secuestrado por los seguidores del bando de la oscuridad, los mortífagos, como venganza por haber matado a su señor, sin embargo se descartó esa posibilidad tras interrogar, bajo el suero de la verdad, el Varitaserum, a todos los mortífagos que fueron detenidos tras la batalla y llevados, posteriormente, a Azkaban._

_Su búsqueda, aun hi todo, continuó hasta dos años más tarde, cuando se convirtió oficialmente en adulto dentro del mundo mágico y un año más tarde, en el mundo muggle, aunque sus más allegados continuaron con su búsqueda, hasta que todos nos dimos cuenta de que el señor Potter ya era una misión imposible e incluso algunos no descartaron la posibilidad de que hubiera muerto, aunque su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado en el lugar de la batalla._

_Pero, continuando con las recientes comenzadas celebraciones, el señor Arthur Weasley, Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra, anunciará el próximo sábado las actividades oficiales para celebrar la primera década de paz, mientras, muchos son los que ya celebran extraoficialmente alguna actividad para conmemorar_

_os primeros…_

No continuó leyendo, sino que arrojó el periódico al suelo con rabia e impotencia. Su día acababa de empeorar drásticamente. Se metió en el baño y tras llenar la bañera con agua espumosa con un agradable olor a rosas se metió dentro. Le relajó levemente, pero sus músculos se tensaron cuando su mente divagó hasta sus años de estudiante. Las lágrimas salieron solas en cuestión de segundos, mientras en un susurró pronunció el nombre de la persona que consideraba su hermano a pesar de no compartir sangre.

−Harry…

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Nada más asentir, los tres se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse. Cuando el mayor acabó llamó a Julieta al móvil para informarle de que esa noche no estarían en casa y preguntarle si quería ir con ellos. La mujer se negó dando como excusa que hacían una película bastante interesante por televisión. Sabía que era mentira. La mujer en realidad no quería ir porque aprovecharía para llamar a su último ligue, pero al parecer no quería quedar mal delante de la persona a la que consideraba como un hijo.

Dos minutos después de colgar, sus hijas salieron de sus habitaciones vestidas exactamente igual. Llevaban unos tejanos azul marino desgastados y unos jerséis rosas con la _NY_ en el centro de color blanco. A petición de sus hijas, les hizo una trenza india a cada una. Recordaría toda su vida el fatídico día en que tuvo que aprender a hacer diferentes peinados. Julieta fue quien le obligó aprender. Eso sí, la usó a ella como conejillo de indias. Tras pasarse horas enredando el pelo de la mujer, aprendió ha hacer trenzas de varios tipos, moños a poner pinzas y ha hacer otras cosas bastante complicadas para que a sus hijas no les diera un berrinche por ir mal peinadas. Él, en cambio, prefería ir con la clásica coleta baja, recibiendo, como en esa ocasión, una mirada negativa.

Para no variar, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negros, una cadena plateada como cinturón y una camiseta de manga larga pegada al cuerpo, negra, evidentemente, aunque llevaba una inscripción en letras plateadas. _Ángeles negros_ en el centro, la pluma, pero en plateado y la gota de sangre en rojo aguado, debajo. Ni siquiera sabía porque seguía aceptando los regalos que le enviaban sus antiguos compañeros del grupo al que perteneció y aun menos el por qué se las ponía. Se puso un abrigo del piel largo en negro y unos guantes del mismo material, pero marrones.

−¿Estáis listas? −preguntó mientras buscaba las llaves en un cajón. Ambas niñas asintieron mientras se ponían los guantes.

Después de cerrar la puerta con llave y activar la alarma bajaron al parking y allí subieron al coche. Cuando los tres se hubieron puesto el cinturón, arrancó el coche y condujo en dirección a Reus. Durante el camino las gemelas le explicaron lo que habían echo en la escuela, aunque su padre no las escuchaba realmente. Su mente divagaba por los recuerdos que desde esa mañana divagaban sin rumbo fijo por su mente.

Recordó su difícil infancia junto a unos familiares que ni tan solo lo toleraban y una adolescencia rodada de sufrimiento eterno, que no paró hasta el día en que lo dejó todo atrás para comenzar de nuevo, lejos de todo lo que en verdad era. Tan solo tenía quince años cuando decidió refugiarse en un país extranjero, sin entender nada, sin nada en realidad, salvo unas pocas libras que transformó en euros. Era finales de verano, estaba en un lugar desconocido, solo y sin nada. Vivió dos días sin comer ni dormir, divagando por las calles de Madrid. Fue allí donde Julieta lo encontró. Herido, casi inconsciente, cansado.

Con una gran confianza ciega, Julieta lo ayudó desde el primer momento en que le vio. Lo acogió como si de su hijo se tratara. Poco a poco se convirtió en una segunda madre para él. Le apoyó, lo sacó de la profunda depresión que cayó después de salir del shock inicial. Le costó mucho abrirse a ella y explicarle todo y ella jamás preguntó. Esperó pacientemente a que él fuera quien hablara. La mujer se limitó a alimentarlo y, evidentemente, educarlo, llevándolo al instituto público, para que tuviera, al menos, la educación secundaria y poder encontrar un trabajo decente. Le dio una gran sorpresa, demasiado grande, tal vez, cuando, una año después de su explosión, donde le había explicado todo lo que le había sucedido en su corta vida, le dijo que quería estudiar medicina. Recordaría siempre la expresión radiante e iluminada de Julieta.

Ese mismo año se trasladaron a Cataluña, donde trabajó por las mañanas en una editorial y estudió medicina por las tarde. Fue en esa época dónde publicó su primer libro, _Princesa desterrada_. Era la triste historia de una niña de casa buena que a los trece años era brutalmente violada sin consideración y se quedaba embarazada. Su abuelo, el patriarca de la familia, la consideró una deshonra y la echó de casa. Desesperada, la niña se metió en un grupo callejero de jóvenes delincuentes que la protegieron tras saber su historia. Durante los nueve meses de embarazo, escribía cartas a su hijo no nato para que supiera que, aunque era el resultado de un acto cruel, ella lo amaba con locura y amaba la sensación de sentirlo crecer en su interior. Una niña que a pesar de su corta edad y de su mala experiencia, muestra una gran madurez y una increíble fuerza de voluntad. El libro fue un éxito completo.

Tras ese libro lo siguieron varios más, entre los cuales se encontraban tres para niños, basándose en su profesión como pediatra, uno de poesía, y una obra de teatro, no pretendiendo que fuera para verse, sino para ser leída, aunque al final, y después de varias discusiones, se había llevado a los escenarios españoles, y tras su éxito, algunas compañías extranjeras ya estaba hablándole de contratos. _Letras en plumas de ángel_, un drama romántico con un final bastante peculiar e inesperado, palabras textuales de Marc Ferrer, el director de la editorial donde había sido publicada, misma editorial donde trabajó años antes.

Su obra más venida, pero, fue la que escribió junto con tres pediatras más y un pedagogo. Era una obra escrita para los padres, de medicina, donde se explicaban las enfermedades físicas y mentales más frecuentes entre los niños recién nacidos hasta los seis años, edad en la que solían se más vulnerables ante la cantidad de enfermedades que había.

Julieta, a pesar de no tener hijos, fue la primera persona que le compró sus libros. Todos. Sabía de sobras que lo había hecho por cumplir, pero cuando la mujer lo leyó, le dijo que se llevó una grata sorpresa y no paró de hablar de su talento natural para la escritura. Después de eso, la prensa lo empezó a acosar y Julieta jamás permitió que se supiera nada de su vida y menos de la de sus hijas. Jeamy pensaba que Julieta era tremendamente posesiva. Nadie podía tocar lo que le pertenecía sin su permiso. A demás se comportaba como en la edad media, cuando el padre escogía esposo para su hija, aunque ella tenía la decencia de dejarle escoger pareja, pero tenía que pasar por "la gran prueba". Si lograban pasarla, bienvenido a la familia, y si no, una sutil patada en el culo y un _no te vuelvas a acercar a él a menos de ocho cientos metros_ y a buscar otra persona.

−¿Vamos al Viena? −prenguntaron las gemelas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Como respuesta obtuvieron un suave _vale_.

Aparcó el coche en el centro y los tres se pusieron a caminar por la ciudad, la cual estaba bastante tranquila. Las niñas caminaban delante suya hablando de trivialidades. Él iba detrás mirándolas con el amor propio de un padre orgulloso de sus retoños. Si no fuera por esas dos, él no habría salido delante de ninguna manera.

−Papá… −alzó la ceja en señal de que le había escuchaba. La niña puso l os ojos en blanco ante la falta de respuesta verbal de su padre− Aun es temprano para cenar… ¿Podemos ir al Imaginarium? −el moreno entrecerró los ojos, ante la sonrisa angelical que tenían sus dos hijas. Así que por eso sus hijas habían querido ir a Reus. Esas crías eran unas manipuladoras.

−Está bien… −dijo resignado mientras giraban a la derecha para dirigirse a la tienda de juguetes.

Las pequeñas entraron con los ojos iluminados y se dirigieron directamente a la sección de coches de carreras. Al contrario que el resto de niñas de su edad, odiaban las muñecas tipo Barbie o los muñecos tipo Nenuco. Ellas preferían jugar con el Scalextric o con los juegos de mesa. Según ellas, jugar a que eres madre de un muñeco sin vida o vestir y desvestir a la barbie no tenía nada de emocionante.

La observó mientras probaban los juguetes de muestra que había en la tienda. Estaban haciendo una carrera con unos coches teledirigidos. Una llevaba el Ferrari y la otra el Renauld, bastante de moda gracias a la Fórmula1. Desvió su atención hacía la sección de disfraces que se encontraba a su derecha. Allí vio un traje de bruja con careta de color verde, con una nariz del tamaño de un plátano, con verrugas grandes y marrones. El resto del traje consistía en una falda desgarrada unas medias de rayas negras y blancas, una camisa que aparentaba sucia, un gorro puntiagudo, complementado todo con una escoba que más bien parecía un palo con nudos y flecos.

No pudo evitar que un bufido de ofensa saliera de su boca. Miró de nuevo a sus hijas quienes tenían ya algunos espectadores. Las niñas parecían no importarles demasiado ser el centro de atención.

Después de que los dos coches chocaran dejaron su juego y salieron ya para cenar. Para llegar al restaurante se metieron por una de las callejuelas más oscuras de la ciudad. Segundos después de meterse en esa calle, sintió como si miles a agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Había sentido ese dolor antes. Cuando la tortura cesó, atinó a murmurar un hechizo, antes de que comenzara la tortura de nuevo. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor vio a seis encapuchados con máscaras blancas. Detrás vio a sus hijas mirándolo con terror. Les hizo un gesto impredecible para los otros y las dos salieron corriendo al tiempo que el gritaba, más para simular el sonido de los pasos de sus pequeñas que el dolor. Segundos después sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero gracias a su magia, no cayó en la inconsciencia, aunque estaba a punto, así que pudo sentir lo que decían lo magos.

−Este no es Potter. ¡Estúpidos inútiles¡Es un vulgar muggle que tiene su mismo color de pelo! −gritó una voz que le resultó familiar aunque no pudo decir quien era porque todos desaparecieron. Vio a sus hijas asomando la cabeza por la esquina y al no ver a nadie se acercaron corriendo.

−¡PAPI! −gritaron angustiadas. Se acercaron a su padre y se agacharon a su altura, pues el hombre ya se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, jadeando a causa del dolor. Le cogieron del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse y Jeamy, antiguamente conocido como Harry Potter, aprovechó para aparecerse en su casa.

−Llamad… a… Julieta… −surró intentado mantenerse consciente y jadeando fuertemente.

Una de las niñas le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y la otra salió corriendo en dirección al salón, donde estaba el teléfono. Un minuto más tarde apareció con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

−No contesta.

−El trasladador. Buscadlo −les indicó su padre con una mueca de dolor. Sentía aun las varias maldiciones que le habían lanzado a demás del fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

La otra hermana lo miró preocupada y con un gesto le indicó a su hermana que se quedara con su padre. Después entró a la habitación de este y allí rebuscó por todos los cajones hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Volvió al salón con un viejo pergamino.

−Lo tengo papá… −murmuró antes de entregárselo sin soltarlo ella. Su hermana también lo agarró y el moreno pronunció unas palabras que lo llevaron al lugar donde jamás creyó volver. Levantó la vista cuando sintió que aterrizaban.

−Remus −dijo antes de perder la conciencia completamente.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste y hayas disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. **

**Dejen reviews, aunque sea para maldecirme, preguntarme o alabarme, que son mi sueldo y mi inspiración. **

**Próximo capítulo: _Tan cerca, tan lejos_**

**Gracias por leer, **

**Lluvia Malfoy Snape (Lluvia Azul)**


End file.
